Secret Keeper
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: While seeking Jack’s help in getting Chuck back Blair goes through her own traumatic event...a very different take on what everyone else thinks... One Shot takes place between 2x13 and 2x14 complete
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secret Keeper

Author: Migdalia

Pairing: None

Summary: While seeking Jack's help in getting Chuck back Blair goes through her own traumatic event **One Shot takes place between 2x13 and 2x14**

Blair sat in her room crossed legged in only a satin slip on her phone in her hand. The city below her roared in celebration as they prepared to countdown to the New Year. It had been almost 3 weeks since Chuck left town since he abandoned her and was left to his own devices. All that sat on Blair's face was a blank stare. Serena was in Buenos Aires enjoying her vacation. She had gotten an email from Serena stating that she had broken up with her newly acquired stepbrother only hours after they left. That Blair should blow off some steam and join her.

She politely declined.

Suddenly she could hear screams coming from outside.

"Happy New Year" she muttered as she picked up the glass of white wine sitting on her nightstand. Taking a sip Blair stood from her bed walking to the window overlooking the city. Random people mostly kids were running down the street dressed to the nines, some were drunk howling as the fireworks lit the air.

Right now her and Chuck could be locked away in his suite or in her room feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries after gorging on the most gourmet food from the hotel kitchens. Then afterwards they would have passionate sex and ring in the New Years with multiple orgasms and old movies.

Yes that's how it would be right now, if not for the fact that he wasn't lost in more ways than one. She felt her eyes burn and willed the tears to stop before they even fell from her eyes.

Her phone began to ring its familiar text chime and she walked back to her phone placing the glass of wine down. She flipped it open and scrolled through the various text messages wishing her a Happy New Year…_Nate, her mother, Eric, Hazel, Penelope, Isabel, her father, Jenny, Serena, and to her dismay Jack Bass. _The Bass gave her heart a little jump start until she looked at the first name. Nothing from him, that's what she constantly got from Chuck Bass…nothing.

A little anger sparked through the younger Waldorf at that very thought. She had poured her heart out to him. She pushed her pride aside when it mattered most and she listened to her heart instead of her head and everyone else. Instead of partying at Isabel's estate, dressed to look the part, drinking expensive alcohol and being hit on by several guys she was here grieving for a person that was still alive. She doubted Chuck wasn't taking advantage of the freedom he had in another country probably getting stoned off his ass, while putting it into some skank. The year may have ended badly for Blair Waldorf, but she wasn't going to let it begin badly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Blair woke up to the sunshine streaming across her face. Her head was throbbing along with her stomach. Maybe that extra glass of wine was too much. Today she just felt like being lazy. She pulled the covers up over her head to block out the sun. Dorota was on her usual holiday break, and normally Blair would be with at least one of her friends that gave the maid a piece of mind. However, Dorota was worried about Blair and insisted she stay with her. Blair lied and told her that she planned to join Serena or spend time with the Van Der Woodsens.

Blair missed her blonde friend to keep her stable in situations like this. She just needed someone right now…

And as if someone had been reading her thoughts her LG phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts. Reaching out from under her blanket she retrieved the phone in one quick grab.

"Hello" she said a bit rushed not bothering to check caller id.

"Miss Waldorf Happy New Year to you" spoke a very awake Jack Bass.

"Did you find him?" she asked rudely skipping the small talk.

"Find whom might I ask?"

Blair sat up throwing the blanket off of her already annoyed by the man. Jack Bass was like an older Chuck except that every time he was near her she didn't feel safe, he gave off creepy vibes towards her. She never felt that way with Chuck even when he was the perverted kid they had to put up with because their parents were old close friends. Plus, she was pretty sure Jack's influence during Chuck's jr high years didn't help his development. At Uncle Jack's you could party it up.

"Let me see…how about the nephew that's going off the deep end because he's now an orphan" snapped Blair.

"Ah yes now I remember" toyed Jack and she could almost hear his smile. Blair rolled her eyes. "Join me for breakfast since I do have news"

"The phone call will do" said Blair shooting his invitation down. "Besides it's after noon"

"Is that anyway to treat a guy that's doing you a favor?"

And it was clear that Jack had no interest in retrieving his nephew, because of the fact that it was his blood. She should have known since Jack didn't even make it to Bart's funeral.

"Lunch is the only way you'll get anything out of me"

Blair was already in her walk in closet picking out a skirt. "Fine just tell me where"

"Meet me at The Palace" ordered Jack.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She was greeted by a smiling Jack as he held out his arms in the lobby of The Palace. Blair gave him a quick hug as he pecked her cheek. The Bass men always looked flawless with their perfect skin, cheekbones, and the way they charmed their women.

"You look lovely as usual" he commented looking the 18 year old up and down lingering a few moments longer on her slender legs covered with thick tights.

"Jack please" interrupted Blair. "I just want to know where Chuck is"

"Well right this way"

Blair followed Jack as he turned and walked towards the dining room of The Palace. The place was starting to get the rush of people with hangovers whether grabbing something to eat or returning to their hotel rooms to sleep the rest of the day away. She stopped in her place as Jack veered around the corner towards the elevators.

"I thought we were having lunch"

"In my suite" said Jack matter of factly as if she knew all along.

Blair sighed not very trusting of Jack Bass at all. However she followed him. For a second there she thought he was actually going to take her to Chuck's suite where he would be laying on his own bed passed out from overdrinking, snoring softly. And she would sit and wait til he woke up and then tend to him like a wounded soldier. Then they would banish his uncle away back to Australia. That sounded like a great plan. She stared at the buttons as they passed Chuck's floor.

She could feel his eyes on her and she winced her abdomen giving off a harsh cramp.

"Shit" she muttered unintentionally.

"What is it?" he asked while taking off his leather gloves.

"Nothing" said Blair brushing him off. Another wave of sharp pain hit and she clutched the metal bar behind her keeping a straight face as to not alarm Jack.

They got off at the very top floor where some of the penthouse suites were. "I got this room so that when I do find Chuck he could stay here"

Blair nodded in approval. Even if Jack Bass didn't have a paternal bone in his body at least Chuck would be under some sort of supervision.

"You're not your usual biting self" said Jack taking off his coat and helping her take off hers. "You sure you're ok"

"Yes, where's the bathroom" she asked in a small voice. Jack pointed in the direction and Blair walked their as calmly as she could. Not too fast and not too slow. Once she was in the bathroom she locked it and stared into the mirror. She was white as a ghost now as multiple waves of pain shot around in her pelvic area. With shaky hands she managed to pull down her stockings and underwear. The wetness she felt, but the blood was evident.

"What the fuck?" she whispered cursing to herself. She counted back in her head the last time she had her period. She wasn't due for another couple weeks however her period tended to get screwed up every now and again when she was highly stressing over school, Chuck, and the bouts of purging she went through.

She was going to give Jack 10 minutes before she went back home. She retrieved a tampon from her bag and grabbed some tissue cleaning herself up the best she could before washing her hands. A little lip gloss here, and a few strands of perfectly placed hair and she was fine.

Jack already had their food on the table. "I was in the mood for breakfast"

Blair sat down and stared at the French toast on her plate.

"I remember you loving those the last time you 4 were down in Australia with me"

Blair remembered. It was during their winter holiday of their freshman year when she, Nate, and Serena joined Chuck on his trip to see Jack. The 26 year old had a nice house as he was just started out with running the small operations of Bass Industries. He was also a very good cook and all their meals came from his cooking. He made the best breakfast she ever had. The whole week had been one big party after another. Nate and Chuck would smoke joints poolside while her and Serena would paint their toenails different colors. Serena had been helping herself on their last night there to a great amount of alcohol and was soon the most intoxicated out of the group. She had blurted out in a fit of drunken giggles of how Blair had a crush on Jack Bass after seeing him skinny dip the night before. Blair wanted to crawl and die as Nate shifted uncomfortably.

"Well Natie I guess you have a lot to live up to" joked Jack as he decided that the blonde Van Der Woodsen had too much to drink and confiscated her glass.

"I grew out of some things" she said pointedly as she took a sip of her orange juice. "So, what did you find out?"

Knowing that he couldn't stall any longer Jack took a bite of his omelet and gazed at her through steely dark eyes. He swallowed.

"Well I have a possible location on him" said Jack. "I booked a flight out for early tomorrow morning so he should be back in time for school"

"That's perfect" said Blair approvingly.

"Apparently Chuck ran out of cash, and used his credit card so I was able to fast track him"

"He blew five grand already?" asked Blair almost choking on her piece of fruit.

Jack smiled. "The entertainment and contraband is pretty pricey"

"Thailand" she whispered. She felt that stabbing sharp pain however this time it had her vision swimming. "I have to go"

"You barely touched a thing" said Jack. "Still haven't kicked some old habits I see"

"Shut up" snapped Blair as she slowly and carefully got out of her seat. Jack stood up also concerned for the 18 year old in front of him as he now noticed she was white as a sheet and clutching the tablecloth. "I think I have to go to the hospital"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Okay so this will be two chapters. This is my speculation on what the big secret is. However with the Lily/Rufus storyline it might not be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Control

That's what Blair Waldorf needed every day of her life. She could control how much she spent. How much she ate. How long she would purge. What her minions at school could do. There were many things she could control however she could feel that control slipping through her fingers like water.

She was laying in an examination room with machines all around her. She felt dizzy and sick. She could barely remember the limo ride as she had blackout for most of it. The ache in her back was fading yet still ever so present. She shifted as a doctor walked into the room.

"Miss Waldorf" she began.

Blair didn't need to hear the rest.

She had been pregnant

She was having a miscarriage

And that was how 2009 was going to begin for college bound Blair Waldorf

Because that's what she wanted right...to not start 2009 in a bad way and being pregnant with her not-boyfriend was so bad. The doctor droned on about how it could take a couple days before any tissue passed through and that she should come back when it did so that they could clear her uterus. They gave her medicine in the meantime to help it along.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" asked the doctor. "Parents?"

"No" squeaked Blair a little more panicked than she intended. "I'm 18 years old and perfectly capable of getting home"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What are you still doing here?" asked Blair gloomily as she looked at Jack Bass who was sitting uncomfortably on those plastic chairs.

"You didn't think that I was going to leave you here by yourself, did you?"

"I wish you had" she muttered while placing her things in her purse. She cursed to herself as she looked at her clothes.

"Blair I know what happened…" started Jack. "Was it Chuck's?"

She blinked back tears and glared at Jack coldly. He took the tears in her eyes and the glared that was piercing through him as an answer. "Look let me just help you. I'll get you home and we can call someone"

"I don't want anyone right now" chimed in Blair. "I don't want anyone to know"

Because this was by far embarrassing appearing fragile and weak in front of Chuck's uncle. It was shameful because deep inside she was relieved. Nature had stepped in and did what Blair didn't want to do herself.

"How about I go to your place and get you some things?" offered Jack. "I should be back before they release you"

Blair swallowed as she stared up at the dull white ceiling. She didn't think letting Jack have free reign in her bedroom searching through her underwear drawer was the brightest idea.

"I just want new clothes and the store is closer"

Jack nodded and promptly left the room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_B_

_I'm a little sad about leaving BA and coming back home to the disaster that is home. Did Jack find Chuck yet? Is he still that 'hot piece of ass' you crushed on in Australia?_

_S_

If it weren't for the current situation she was in Blair would have smiled at her friend's message. It had been so easy for Serena to detach herself and run away to a foreign country. That's how it was when her bff left for boarding school. It had been too easy for her. Sometimes she wished she could be like Serena. She typed on her keys wondering what to text her friend next.

_S_

_I need you_

She hit the backspace several times, because Blair Waldorf didn't admit to be needy. Plus Serena would know something was wrong and would push Blair to tell her. No, not yet it was too soon. It also wasn't exactly the thing you sent a text about. So she restarted her text

_S_

_For one that's gross and I was 14 I hope you get that out of your system. For another get back here hasn't been the same without you_

_And lastly no that motherchucker is still MIA_

_B_

She hit send not expecting a reply for hours due to the time zone.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"What are you doing?" asked Jack as the girl next to him began scrolling furiously on her phone.

"Nothing" she said. In actuality she had been checking Gossip Girl's website on her phone as she sat in the Bass limo. It totally slipped her mind the whole time she was at the hospital. It was getting dark now the streets once again coming alive and the stores closing because of the holiday. She sat back remembering the good times her and her friends had.

Jack still stared at the robot seated next to him. She sat straight up with her hands in her lap. Her hair was still as perfect as it was this afternoon along with her makeup. She was acting like they just spent the day shopping together instead of her being told she was having a miscarriage. She was just a girl trying to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Jack knew girls like these and they usually fell pretty hard.

"I thought you were taking me back to my place" snapped Blair as she rolled down the window being exposed to the dropping temperatures of New York.

"I don't think that's a great idea in your condition" reasoned Jack as he moved closer to her. "You just and are going through an ordeal and you need someone to watch over you"

"Listen I'm not some injured puppy that needs tending to" said Blair. "Dorota…"

"Is not around so don't feed me the bullshit that she's waiting for you at the penthouse" countered Jack as he looked at Blair straight in the eyes. She looked down. "Otherwise you would have called her at the hospital"

He wasn't dense that was a fact.

"You still have to leave tomorrow" insisted Blair.

"Well I don't know now since I'll be worried about you all night" teased Jack as he sighed and began to tell the driver to take Blair back home.

No, he couldn't renege on their deal. That was the whole reason for her seeking his help. She needed Chuck. She wanted to know he was safe and alive. She wanted to feel him. It wasn't a question. It had to be done. She would do anything to see him again.

"No" barked Blair stopping the driver before he could move from the space. "I'll accompany you tonight Jack, sleeping in the spare bedroom"

"Great" he said a little too enthusiastically.

As he got out of the car Blair winced again at the sharp pain that hit her side. She could now feel the heavily bleeding happening. And she didn't know how to feel entirely.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She lingered on the one picture of them. Taking at the snowflake ball mugging for the camera after their dance together and then soon came the news that broke their world. It was the last time she would see Chuck Bass smile for time to come. She ran a finger along the screen of the phone. A knock and the sound of someone opening the door made her exit the screen a lump beginning to form.

It was late and she was tired after that strenuous day.

Jack walked into the room wearing flannel pajama pants and nothing else.

"Could you at least have put a shirt on?" muttered Blair.

Jack chuckled slightly. "Come on Blair you should know that a Bass man likes to sleep in the nude. I'm doing you a favor"

Blair rolled her eyes, she knew from frequent times that unless Chuck was screwing someone he always liked a nice pair of pajamas and even having a moment visual of Bart Bass sleeping in the nude was quite disturbing.

He handed her a crystal glass only filled about a quarter of the way. Blair sniffed it immediately drawing it away from her face in disgust.

"It'll help you sleep"

"I don't drink scotch"

"It's Chuck's favorite" Jack threw in. "I send a bottle to him every holiday"

"Ah yes feeding his alcoholism is the way to go" snipped Blair sarcastically.

"Can't deny the man what he likes if it's not me giving it to him it's some bartender that can be bribed"

He sat on the bed and she took the glass placing it bedside. She didn't think she wanted to consume alcohol with what was going on with her body.

"Are you going to tell Chuck?" asked Jack as he watched Blair pull her knees to her chest. For the first time since his arrival she could see that her guard was let down as she looked up at him in almost a pleading way.

"No" was her answer. The answer he wanted because that once again put him into prime position. Where he controlled the game. "It's something he can never know. He's already over the edge. He would just blame himself"

"You certainly can't blame yourself" said Jack softly. "These things just happen"

Blair nodded even though she was pretty sure Jack didn't know what the hell he was talking about. He certainly hasn't had a miscarriage. She stifled a sob suddenly. She was so very tired, and so lonely. Jack sat there watching her shell chip just slightly and he tucked a strand behind her ear.

"These things can't happen to me" she brushed her hair back again with her free hand. "And I need him here with me. I need to know"

"Ok ok" said Jack placing a hand on her shoulder and moving in closer he slowly embraced her as he felt hot tears hit his own bare shoulder. It had been so long since a woman literally cried on his shoulder. The way Blair smelled, and felt it was no wonder his nephew had been involved with her. He pulled back slightly as she moved to wipe her tears. He captured her hand into his own and wiped them away himself with his free thumb. "Jack Bass will make it all better"

He placed a chaste kiss to her cheek soft, wet, and warm probably just like a certain part of her. Plain old Blair Waldorf, the scrawny little 14 year old that would wear the pants in all her relationships be it platonic or not. Whom would look like a pale flower compared to Serena's glow. Now here she was 4 years later, filled out in all the right places her hair soft, and curled. Her eyes large and dark.

So he moved before he had a chance to know what was going on and he placed another soft kiss to her supple pink lips lingering on her lower lip.

Blair pushed him away slightly the tears seemingly gone for now. "_These_ things _can't _happen to me"

Jack nodded and moved off the bed. "I'm sorry that was improper of me considering the circumstances" He watched as she moved her legs even closer to her body as if to conjure a protective shield. He turned and went for the door.

"Your secret is kept with me Blair" he said with his back turned towards her. And he left it at that shutting the door behind him. Notice the lack of 'safe' and 'promise'.

Blair shut off the lamp and laid down on the bed wide eyed at what had just occurred. Sure it was just a kiss. Was it even that? She hadn't responded, but she had let it take place. Blair stood up and walked to the private bathroom. She went to the toilet, lifted the lid, stuck her middle finger down her throat as far as it could go and expelled the small dinner Jack had made her eat an hour before. She couldn't lose control…not again.

She had things to expect in her life and it couldn't be her stoned, drunk off his ass not boyfriend.

Her acceptance letter from Yale

Her acceptance into the Colony Club

The final semester of her high school years

It would all fall into place

Associating with the Basses could no longer be Blair Waldorf's priority

It was a new year

She was a year older

It was time to be wiser

_End_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

And that's the story. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and who are going to do so. So yes I want to think this is the secret between Jack and Blair that she miscarried. And then there's the kiss that did happen to kind of cover the promo of when Chuck said, "Blair would never touch you" and Jack said, "Ask her yourself" though he could be lying to cover the real reason. Please review constructively and give me your speculation.

**Note: Yes I am aware that Blair and Chuck have not had sex in the show since...hmm I guess at least the beginning of season 2 perhaps longer. My mistake was leaving that plot hole open in my story I apologize in advance since the whole fic was based on a pregnancy I should have included some kind of a flashback or a mention of when them having sex could have taken place. However it wasn't lost in my mind totally I'd like to think that they had sex after they danced in "It's a Wonderful Lie". Lily couldn't find Chuck.

In most post 2x13 fanfics it's written popularly that Blair and Chuck had sex before he left her that note because he begged her too. So you can throw that in your head's too. I think Blair looked way too composed afterwards but hey it's fanfiction lol.

Thank you again for reading and reviewing it means alot! Especially since this is my first GG fanfic


End file.
